bloodbrothers2fandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:(Guild) Band of Renowned Tacticians! (BORT!)/@comment-7482613-20150526152959/@comment-5358614-20150527230322
You see, this is the kind of info that would be much appreciated on day 2, not 10 hours before the end. When there was talk about a 2nd guild, the reply was "good idea, but we'd need a leader, we'll post our decision" and then nothing more, no word on the subject. I tried explaining that anyone could be a leader but still no reply. I've actually thought about making a guild several times, but I didnt want to bypass the "authorities" that were supposedly making a decision on the subject. The 2nd guild was supposed to be sanctioned and approved by the main guild leadership, you cant have guilds popping up all over the place and claiming to be the wiki's 2nd guild. Had I known you dont care about it, trust me I would have made it on day 1 (or day 2, whatever). Also, the idea was that people who proved worthy in the 2nd guild would be able to be promoted to the 1st guild, if there were empty spots due to kicked inactives (after all, that's what the waiting list is for), so yes you should in fact care, so I'm not buying this "anyone can make a 2nd guild" point of view. If you in fact do not plan/wish to make a 2nd guild (and dont care if anyone makes one, as it's not going to be connected to the 1st one in any way, if that's what you're saying), then that info would be only useful if posted at the start of the event - which I expected based on the post I mentioned, so I waited for this "decision". I guess you could say "better late than never" and I agree (thank you for at least posting it now) but I'm sure you can see how "now" is too fkin late for all practical purposes. As for joining another guild: I'm the kind of player who sticks to a guild that I've joined. I do not like switching guilds and avoid it if possible. Once I join a guild, I do not leave unless it gets disbanded. Its a little thing called loyalty. Joining a random guild for a few days just to get rewards and then leave would feel like taking advantage of them. I was expecting you to post your decision in a timely manner, while fully expecting that decision to be to open a 2nd guild, so I waited. I most certainly did not expect your decision to be that the 2nd guild (or what happens to us) pretty much doesnt concern you, which is what you're saying now. Again, had this info been posted sooner, things would have been much different. And dont tell me you were all also too busy to post it, running a guild does not consume every bit of time of so many people. And lastly, I understand what you had in mind for the guild, but that's irrelevant now, things change and you have to adapt. Or, if you actually wanted to have only a few people in, you should have put restrictions on joining. But why would you, the more the merrier.... in which case I dont see how its possible that you didnt see this situation coming. Even when the Guild update was first mentioned, which was during the previous event, there were people expressing interest in joining a wiki guild - it was pretty clear that there was going to be more than 5 people trying to get in. Again, sorry if this offends anyone, but I'm very disappointed at the resulting situation (I'm sure you see why) and think that the leadership handled it very poorly.